


Hurt

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Josh is a bit of a dick, ignoring friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been ignoring reader, hurting them more than he thought he would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

(Y/N) - Your Name  
(L/N) - Last Name  
(E/C) - Eye Colour  
(H/C) - Hair Colour  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(F/C) - Favourite Colour

-(^-^)-

"(Y/N)? Come on, open up!" Josh demanded as he stood outside your bedroom door. You made no sound, hoping he'd give up and go away. At that moment, you were grateful that your mom had let you have a lock on your door. It made keeping Josh out much easier and therefore prevented the inevitable hurt you'd face if you had to see him. Of all the things he'd done in the past, of all the ways he'd upset you, this one hurt the most. It hurt to just pass him in the street. It hurt to just have fleeting conversations with him. It hurt to feel like he didn't want you anymore. How had it even come to this, you constantly asked yourself. Well…

 

Three weeks ago:  
He was coming. You knew he was coming. He'd promised that he wood and he never broke his promises. He was just taking a while, that was all. Maybe he had detention. Maybe he was helping his sisters out or something. He'd always been very protective of Hannah and Beth so maybe he was helping them onto the bus or something like th-  
"So, Cochise, have you ever watched a movie on a cinema screen?" You heard Joshs voice at long last. You turned in the direction that you heard him speaking from and went to call out to him but you stopped yourself. He was walking with a blond haired boy that you recognised from gym class. You weren't entirely sure what his name was but you remembered it started with a C.  
"Oh my god, do you have one of those? That's so cool! What kind of projector do you use?" the boy replied to Joshs question. They both walked past you and out of the school gates, Josh ignoring you when you waved to him. Maybe he just didn't notice you. It wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, he was talking to someone and it would have been rude of him to stop talking just for your sake.

 

Two weeks ago:  
You'd found out the name of the blond boy was Chris. He was a great guy and he made Josh very happy but… you couldn't help but feel like Josh wanted to spend more time with him than with you. You'd tried a few times now to get him to hang out with you outside off school but he'd always had plans with Chris so he would turn you down. You'd stopped asking him now, knowing that he was probably with his new best friend. Honestly, it hurt that he would push you aside like that, but you didn't want to start a meaningless argument over it. If Josh was happy then who were you to yell at him for it?  
"Hey, (Y/N)," Beth smiled as she walked up to you in the cafeteria. You smiled back and gestured for her to sit with you. Hearing Josh laugh loudly, you turned to see that he and Chris were together. Again. With a sigh, you averted your attention to your tray of mediocre food and forced yourself to eat it.  
"Hiya, Beth," you greeted her. She noticed that you were sad and then noticed that Josh was with Chris again.  
"He'll come crawling back sooner or later. Don't worry about it," she comforted you.  
Frankly her words offered you no comfort.

 

Today:  
"Go away!" you exclaimed when he refused to go away. You were getting very pissed off now and you wanted him to just leave you the hell alone now. You jumped up off your bed and stormed over to the door, flinging it open with unnecessary force. It slammed against the wall and Josh quirked an eyebrow at you.  
"Oh, so you are in then. I was wondering when you'd give in," he smirked. You rolled your eyes and allowed him into your bedroom with great reluctance, closing the door behind him. The pair of you sat down on the bed and you jerked away when he put an arm around you. You were still hurt and angry at him for ignoring you for the past three weeks.  
"Just say what you came here to say and then go away. I don't appreciate being ignored for three weeks just because you found yourself a new best friend," you huffed. You crossed your arms and made it clear that you were not in the mood for him. He furrowed his brows as if he was confused. Of course he'd act confused. He was so oblivious to everything sometimes. For the past year you'd been trying to show him that you liked him as more than a friend and he hadn't even noticed. Either that or he wasn't going to act on it.  
"But… you're my number one. I can't leave you," he tried. Cruelly, you let out a humourless laugh at his words.  
"You already left me by ignoring me for three weeks just because of Chris," you huffed angrily. A smirk crept onto Josh's face and you scowled as you turned away from him in fury. He made you turn back around, though, and surprised you with a peck on the lips.  
"I'm just helping him get settled in and his parents are very close friends to mine. We're practically family. I can't turn down family, can I?" he questioned, somewhat smug. You tutted and folded your arms over your chest with a blush. Now you just felt stupid.  
"Guess not," you huffed in a sulk. He chuckled and hugged you, squeezing tight until you found it difficult to breathe.  
"That's my number one girl. So, shall we play Call Of Duty for a bit?"   
And that's what you spent the rest of the day doing; playing Call Of Duty and exchanging the odd kiss every so often. It was sweet and it was just the two of you.   
Exactly what you'd wanted for god knows how long.


End file.
